The Doctor's Punishment
by JuminHan'sAssistant
Summary: What would've happened if Utterson refuses to help Jekyll after discovering his friend was a murderer? And what is the proper punishment for a traitor like Jekyll? ((Chapter 2 coming soon))


The Doctor's Punishment

WARNING: THIS FANFICTION IS BLOODY AND GRAPHIC, I KNOW THIS RITUAL WASN'T USED IN LONDON BUT I DECIDED IT WAS GOOD ENOUGH FOR A FANFICTION LIKE THIS.

 _Utterson stood with a gun aimed at Hyde, the mad man laughed spitefully. "What have I done with Henry Jekyll eh? You wish to see him?" Utterson nodded, the gun followed Hyde when he went up the steps to the contraption above them. He picked up the drug and sighed before looking at the lawyer. "But may what you're about to witness be on your own head." Hyde smirked and then downed the liquid. Instantly his legs gave out and he dropped to the floor. Utterson stood, a little nervous about what was happening before him, but the gun stayed locked on Hyde. Only when he heard Jekyll's voice he lowered the gun. "Henry… Oh my god Henry!" Jekyll looked up at him in worry. "I warned you, even as Hyde I-"_

 _"And I warned you!" Utterson snapped angrily, "I told you to think of the damn consequences and did you fucking listen to me?! No! And you never do! You're the killer Jekyll, you murdered the Board of Governors and you have no one to blame for it but yourself!" Jekyll looked at Utterson in worry. "I just need more time-" Utterson's already frayed patience tore and he shot Jekyll in the leg. The good doctor cried out in pain and curled up the best he could. "I'm done saving your ass from the Scotland Yard. You're not a doctor, you're not my friend, you're a damn murderer."_

The jail cell of the Scotland Yard was dark. Barely any light shown and Jekyll sat in the corner. He had been caught after Hyde had murdered Emma. Why hadn't he called for Utterson? He knew why, he was terrified of what would've happened to him. He was a traitor, a killer, he knew what punishment he would be getting but how certain could he get? He could be hung, shot in the head, anything could happen to him.

He thought of what Emma would say… She was there for him when he needed her, she was his light, but now she was gone…. He prayed Lucy fled London so she could start a new life…. But he'd never know if she was able to leave…. He silently prayed for God to watch over her. And what of Utterson? No doubt that the lawyer hated him, but he was in charge of his execution. And he prayed it wasn't the Blood Eagle….

Jekyll heard the door open and he winced at the light that blinded him. He was harshly pulled out of the cell and was dragged to the outside of the Scotland Yard. Everyone was gathered there. Jekyll swallowed hard as he walked up to the platform. He met Utterson's gaze and knew what it was. "I'm sorry Henry…. I tried to stop this…. But it wasn't enough. What I'm about to do to you, will be my worst regret…." Jekyll teared up and then realized that his friend would be doing this. He slid down to his knees and his wrists were bound to the post, not tightly, but just enough to prevent the doctor from pulling away.

The lawyer cut away Jekyll's shirt and then picked up a knife, and began to cut into Jekyll's back. A vertical line on either side of the spine was made and the doctor fought to keep himself from screaming. The knife cut away the two pieces of flesh and exposed his ribcage. Utterson fought the need to untie Jekyll and run off with him, but he knew it had to be done.

Jekyll almost got sick feeling the vibrations of a bone saw on his ribs. Utterson had to look away when he snapped the bone skywards. Jekyll screamed and pulled on the restraints as tears stream down his face. The good doctor was in so much pain no words can describe it. Jekyll looked back at Utterson with pain written across his face. And as the other side of his ribcage got the same treatment Jekyll screamed, "HYDE!" Utterson froze and hatred clouded his mind. Jekyll was about to meet with his father and he was screaming for the man who ruined him?! The same man who caused all of this fear in London?! Without mercy the lawyer quickly broke the other ribs and pointed them skywards.

"Hyde…. Please….. I…. Need… Your…. H-help….." Jekyll whispered, and shut his eyes. "Henry?" It was Hyde who spoke in Jekyll's mind. "Help me…. Help… Us…" Jekyll's eyes slowly shut and they open again as a blood red. He looked at the ropes that held him to the post and pulled on them. A sharp pain coursed through him and Hyde growled before pulling harder. He knew Jekyll called him for a reason. They were both getting the Blood Eagle. The ropes came undone and Hyde got free. Utterson's eyes narrow in hatred and he quickly had a few officers hold Hyde down, the lawyer kneeled down and with one harsh movement, tore out Hyde's lungs. For a moment Hyde couldn't breathe, and then he slowly died from blood loss and the loss of oxygen.

It was done, Utterson gazed upon the doctor's back and sighed. The eagle was the mark of a traitor, and Jekyll was indeed a traitor and a blasphemer. There wasn't a choice in the punishment, Utterson knew that. And the eagle was Jekyll's destiny after all. And Jekyll would be damned forever in the hell he created.


End file.
